New and Improved
by rizzo87
Summary: Severus takes time for himself after the war. After a couple years, he returns to Hogwarts to teach. Hermione left for University, returning after four years to take up as the professor for Transfiguration. What happens when our favorite bookworm meets the new and improved Severus Snape? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! I am well aware that I still have one work in progress already on here. However, the subject is rather dark and depressing and I think that is a large part of why I update it so rarely. I need to step away from it for a bit and just dip into the happy end of the Harry Potter sandbox! So, here we go and hope you enjoy! As always...**

 **Please Read & Review!**

Hermione Granger apparated just outside the wards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She beamed brightly up at Hagrid as he came to open the gate for her.

"Hullo, 'ermione! How're ye doin'? Haven' seen yeh in a long time!"

"Hello, Hagrid! I know, it's been years! I just graduated from university. This is the first I've been back home in four years. But I'm sure glad to be back!"

After the war ended, Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts to complete her final year of school. It had been a somber time, everyone trying to heal and move on. Hogwarts had to be rebuilt first, and when it finally reopened, it had not been the same. Not only were so many students missing, some perished in the war, some electing not to come back, but the resident Bat of the Dungeons, Severus Snape, was not there either. It seemed wrong somehow, not having him billowing through the halls or instilling fear into fumbling first years. However, Hermione could not begrudge the dark wizard his freedom. It had been hard won after all. Besides, she had been the one to come back to the Shrieking Shack in an effort to save him. She certainly had not done so, just to see him spend the rest of his life in misery.

"Well, I'm mighty happy ter see yeh back, 'emione! Come visit me before yeh take off, alrigh'?" Hagrid said, interrupting her musings.

"Don't worry, Hagrid. You'll be seeing a lot more of me around here. I'm actually here to meet with Minerva about taking over the Transfiguration post when school takes up in the fall. Since she's also the headmistress, she's been too busy to keep up on teaching as well."

"Is that righ'?" Hagrid asked, beaming down at the young witch. "Well congratulations, 'ermione!" He said, lumbering forward and sweeping her up into a much too tight hug. Hermione patted his back, giggling as he sat her back on her feet, giving her a final farewell before they took off in their opposite directions. As she walked toward the front entrance of the castle, Hermione's thoughts once more drifted to Professor Snape, wondering if she would ever see him again. A part of her wished she would find him back here as well.

Severus had needed an extended period of time to heal after the battle of Hogwarts. When he was finally released from Madame Pomfrey's overprotective clutches, he had decided not to return to his teaching post. Instead, finding himself free of both his masters, and having fulfilled his promise to protect Harry Potter in his fight against Voldemort, he decided to finally do what he wanted to do. He had spent two years travelling the world, seeing different places and experiencing different cultures. For the first time in far too long, he was truly living his life for himself.

Hermione reached the castle and pulled open one of the heavy wooden doors. Her heels clicked softly on the stone floor as she walked through the familiar halls, making her way towards the headmaster's office. Still lost in her thoughts, she did not pay attention as she turned a corner, grunting softly as she ran right into something hard and firm.

"Oof!" She groaned as she started to tumble backwards. Tensing up, she braced herself for a fall that never came. Instead, two large, strong hands wrapped around each of her upper arms, holding her until she was able to steady herself. "Thank you! I'm sorry abou that. I'm such a klu-" She started to babble an apology. However, as her eyes slowly traveled up the chest of her savior, they widened and she abruptly forgot how to speak as she was met with the dark eyes of one, Severus Snape.

But this? This was most certainly not the Severus Snape of Hermione's memory. Gone was the greasy, lanky hair that hung down to his shoulders. Now, it was cut to his chin and rather than greasy, it was soft and clean. He was still thin, but not sickly, wiry muscle evident beneath his clothes. That was another thing. Gone were his signature billowing black robes. Instead, he wore tailored black slacks with a matching fitted frock coat with Slytherin green embroidery, a matching green button-up shirt underneath. His skin was no longer sallow, but had a healthy glow. His eyes were as dark as ever, but held a warmth and openness that certainly had not been there before. His teeth were no longer yellow and crooked, but white and straight. She knew this because...he was smiling! There was not a grimace or a smirk, but he was full on smiling...at her! As if Hermione was not in enough shock already, Severus Snape actually let out a soft chuckle as she continued to gape at him openly. She knew she was being beyond rude, but she could not help herself! He looked so young! And frankly, he looked downright handsome!

"P-Professor Snape! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Hermione gasped, trying to recover from the awkward silence that had stretched between them. However, the man before her showed no indication that he was bothered at all.

"That's alright. No harm done", Severus replied, still smiling kindly at her. "I haven't seen you in quite a long time. How are you, Miss Granger?"

"I-I'm fine! I recently graduated from university. I'm actually here to speak with Minerva about the Transfiguration post", the young witch replied, managing to remember how to speak properly once more.

"Ah, yes. Minerva did mention that to me the other day. In that case, I guess I should congratulate you, _Professor_ Granger", Professor Snape replied, putting emphasis on her new title, a kind smile still touching his lips.

"Th- Thank you, sir", Hermione stuttered shyly, blushing as she peered up at him with a smile of her own.

"Please, call me Severus. We are colleagues now, are we not?" He replied, making her blush deepen.

"Of- Of course. Right. S-Severus.." Hermione replied nervously, unable to deny that she liked the way his name sounded on her lips. "But please, call me Hermione", she continued.

"As you wish", he replied with a slight bow. "Well, I must be going now. Lots of lessons to plan. Welcome home...Hermione", Severus said softly, offering her one last smile before he continued down the hall, making his way toward the dungeons.

Hermione stood, completely gobsmacked, in the middle of the hallway. She could not believe what she had just witnessed. A happy, smiling Severus Snape. No, a happy, smiling, devastatingly handsome Severus Snape! Oh, she could not wait to talk to Ginny...so she could kill her!

Ginny and Harry were both well aware that Hermione had always had a schoolgirl crush on their former potions master. She was well aware that Harry and Severus had formed a rather close friendship over the years after the war. However, in all the years that she was off at university, her friends had neglected to mention how different the man was these days. Those two knew she was coming here today, had to know that she would run into him, and had done nothing to prepare her for the new and improved Snape.

"Merlin's beard, I am in so much trouble!" Hermione whispered breathily to herself.

Finally, shaking herself from her stupor, the young witch made her way to the large griffin statue that guarded the headmaster's office. Giving the password that Minerva had written her, the flustered witch climbed the stairs and knocked on the door, having no idea just what was in store for her in this next chapter of her life.

 **A/N: Well, that is the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and want to read more. Severus will be OOC in this fic. However, we never got to see a post-war Snape, so we can't possibly know how he would have behaved in a world where he had no one to answer to and could truly be his own man. He will still have traces of his former self. He just won't be a completely miserable git. If you don't like a mostly nice Snape, don't read! If you want to read more, let me know what you think! Also, the cover image for this story is how I picture Severus in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to thank those of you who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I'm so glad that so many of you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you continue to do so. I am definitely enjoying writing it! As always, continue to...**

 **Please Read and Review!**

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Finally breaking the stupor the unexpected run-in with Professor Snape- _No, Severus!-_ her mind corrected her, she made her way up the steps to the headmaster's office. Smoothing down her skirt nervously, she raised her fist and knocked gently. At the sound of Minerva's Scottish brogue on the other side of the door, allowing he entry, the young witch opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Minerva", Hermione greeted her mentor with a smile.

"Oh hello, my dear!" the older witch replied as she stood, coming around her desk to hug her favorite student, giving the young woman a motherly kiss on the cheek. "How are you?" She asked as she sat back down, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

"I'm just fine, thank you", Hermione replied as she took the proffered seat.

The two of them spent the next hour catching up and talking about the coming school year. Once all of that was out of the way, Minerva brought up living arrangements.

"I took the liberty of setting up your quarters. I hope you won't mind, but the only available rooms were in the dungeons", the older woman stated.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine", Hermione replied with a smile. "Would it be alright if I went ahead and got settled in?

"Of course, dear. Shall I walk you down?" Minerva asked as they both stood and walked over to the door. Hermione accepted and they made their way down the stone starecase and began the walk down to the dungeons.

Halfway there, the two women turned the corner. A blush immediately bloomed on Hermione's pale cheeks as none other than Severus Snape was walking ahead of them.

"Oh, Severus!" Minerva called, making the man stop and turn, inclining his head politely in greeting.

"Minerva. What can I do for you?" Severus asked, offering Hermione a kind smile before looking back at the headmaster.

"I was on my way to show Hermione her new quarters. However, I just remembered I have a meeting with the new Professor Livingston", explained Minerva. "Would you mind escorting her the rest of the way?"

"Of course not", Severus replied before looking at Hermione and stretching his arm out ahead of him. "Shall we, Professor Granger?"

"We shall", the young witch replied, giggling softly as she fell in step beside her former professor, butterflies inexplicably swarming the pit of her stomach.

The two of them walked in companionable silence, making their way to the dungeons. Finally, Hemione mustered up the courage to speak.

"It's good to see you again, pro- Severus", she said, correcting herself with a sheepish smile at the dark wizard's raised eyebrow. She blushed, giggling softly before she continued. "I heard you spent some time travelling after you recovered?"

"Yes, I travelled all over Europe before I visited the states. I wasn't going to return to teaching initially. But Minerva was in a tight spot a couple years ago and I took her up on the offer. If I'm being honest, I kind of missed it here. Hogwarts had been my home for years. It was a bit strange being away", Severus explained as they walked down the corridor, Hermione nodding in agreement.

"I understand completely. It was very strange to be away after living here for most of my childhood. I'm so glad to be back now though", Hermione replied, smiling softly at the memories she had of her many Hogwarts adventures with Harry and Ron.

The unlikely pair came to a stop and Severus offered Hermione another kind smile. "Well, I believe these are your quarters. If you need anything, I'm right over here", the dark man said, pointing to the door right across from hers. Hermione blushed, not realizing how close she would be living to the handsome man in front of her, her thoughts of his handsomness only serving to make her blush deepen.

"Th- Thank you, Severus", Hermione replied, smiling up at him shyly.

Severus looked over his former student curiously. Noticing her blush, he wondered what seemed to have her so out of sorts. He was sorely tempted to use Legilimency on her, but did not dare invade her privacy.

 _'Why do I even care?'_ Severus wondered to himself. _'Because you think she's pretty, you daft idiot. That's why!'_ The voice in his head answered him, unbidden. At that thought, a blush bloomed on his own pale cheeks, making him anxious to leave her presence before he did something to completely embarrass himself.

"W-Well...Good- Good evening then...Hermione", Severus said with a kind smile.

"Good night, Severus", Hermione replied before she turned to give the portrait her chosen password. She stepped in, giving Severus one more shy smile and a wave before closing the door behind her.

Severus stood in the hallway, staring at the spot the beautiful, young witch had just vacated. Sighing heavily, he turned and went into his own quarters, closing the door with a groan.

"Oh, fucking hell..."

This was going to make his life so infinitely more complicated.

 **A/N: Short and sweet, but hey...things are moving along nicely! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
